Users of cameras, binoculars, telescopes or other such optical devices frequently find it necessary to steady these devices so as to prevent blurring of photographs and/or to obtain a clearer view. The need to study such devices is exacerbated when they are used under low light conditions or when they are used for long periods of time. For this reason, supports such as tripods and the like are standard accessories for such optical equipment.
Frequently, cameras or other optical equipment are used in conjunction with motor vehicles and in such instances it is impractical or impossible to properly utilize a tripod. Surveillance operations present one significant situation in which cameras or other such optical equipment is employed. Such operations are carried on by various law enforcement departments, governmental agencies or private investigators for purposes of gathering information. Surveillance operations generally invoke long-term observations and/or photography and are frequently carried out in low light situations. A great number of surveillance operations are conducted from a motor vehicle and hence there is a significant need for a vehicular mounted support which can be used to steady cameras, telescopes, binoculars, night vision devices and other such optical equipment.
The covert nature of surveillance operations mandates that any such support not be unduly obtrusive so as to avoid drawing attention to the surveillance vehicle. It is also important that such support device be reliable, rugged and simple to use. It is further desirable that a surveillance support allow use of the optical device supported thereby from the interior of a vehicle. This is an important consideration insofar as operations are frequently carried out in inclement weather and furthermore, exterior mounting of a camera or other such device would draw undue attention.
The prior art includes various devices for mounting cameras and the like onto motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,597 describes an exteriorly mounted table for supporting a motion picture camera. The apparatus of the '597 patent is described as being particularly well-suited for filming motion pictures of the driver or passengers of the vehicle, or for filming the passing scenery. The camera mount of this type is unsuited for surveillance operations insofar as it is a highly obtrusive device, mounted on the exterior of a motor vehicle and furthermore does not permit access to the camera from within the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,196 describes a camera support which mounts upon the window of a motor vehicle. This support permits use of the camera from within the vehicle, however it requires the window to be lowered and furthermore causes the camera to project from within the vehicle during use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,579 depicts another window-mounted camera support. This support clamps onto the pane of glass, however it also causes the camera to project from the vehicle and furthermore requires substantial lowering of the window for use.
It will appreciated from the foregoing that there is a need for a mounting device for supporting a camera or other such optical apparatus within the interior of a motor vehicle. It is further desired that such support not require significant lowering of the vehicle window and not present an obtrusive exterior profile.
The present invention, as will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, encompasses a support for optical devices which allows those devices to be utilized from within the interior of a vehicle, while allowing the vehicle's window to be substantially closed. The apparatus of the present invention is simple, rugged, reliable and presents a low profile of visibility. Accordingly, the support device of the present invention is particularly well-suited for use in conjunction with various surveillance operations, although it will be appreciated that its superior design and ease of operation will make it very useful for more conventional applications as well. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion, description and claims which follow.